The subject invention relates to paperboard cartons, and specifically, to paperboard cartons having tear out opening members. Typically, cartons, such as for example, tissue boxes, include a panel member which may be torn from the box in order to obtain access to the contents thereof. In typical cartons the access panel is outlined by perforations that maintain the panel intact in the carton until the contents are removed as needed. However, cartons of this type are generally made of material composed of laminated plys or layers that tend to separate or delaminate and present a ragged and unsightly appearance when the panel is removed. When the contents of the carton are tissues, the tissues have a tendency to become snarled along the ragged edges of the perforations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a carton having a tear out opening member or flap which is designed so as to permit the access member to be torn without there being left behind unsightly delaminations or ragged edges which tend to interfere with the removal of tissues. Further objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.